Quilette's in Trouble
by randomgirl1998
Summary: Join your fav PJO and Twilight series characters with a couple extras on an epic journey to Forks. Full summery inside. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Camp life After the War

**A/N okay now this story may be weird in spots and completely OOC at times but I have had the idea for ages and I have to get it out there. So enjoy.**

**Some info for your benefit.**

**Full summary **

**Set after the titian war and Eclipse (Breaking Dawn and HoO* don't occur). Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, Thaila (who recently left the hunt for Nico) and Macey, travel to Forks, Washington, on account that Rachael sees trouble for the Quileute pack. The demigods get to Forks, the wolves and vampires unaware of who or what they are, until our favourite hunk and bitch imprint, Aphrodite starts to meddle, and secrets get harder to keep… **

**Ages- I know some of them aren't right but I need them at this age for the story to work.**

**Percy- 16 turning 17**

**Annabeth- 17**

**Nico-15 turning 16 **

**Thaila-17 **

**Travis-17**

**Katie-17**

**Macy-17**

**Jacob-17**

**Connor-17**

**Leah-17**

_** Chapter 1**_

Macey's P.O.V

I was woken from my peaceful sleep with a forceful shove that almost sent me toppling out of my bed. As I re-gained my balance I looked to see who had pushed me. I was met with the all too cheerful smile of my cabin leader, Drew.

"Wakey, wakey Macy, time for you to get up" she said with her honey sweet voice that makes me want to kill her.

With that she strolled towards the bathroom, picking up her make-up kit and hair curler set as she passed her bunk, to remove her curlers from her inky black hair that always had far too many ringlets. I groaned(I hated Friday mornings, everyone was always in a rush), got out of bed, made my bed, grabbed my clothes while avoiding Brace-my 15 year old half-brother, who unfortunately had the job of rubbish duty that morning, and waited outside the door so I could get dressed. Everyone else was putting on make-up, fixing their hair or talking to siblings waiting for the conch horn to signal that it was breakfast time.

Drew shoved passed me when she emerged looking just as ridicules as always. I sighed and got dressed into a T-shirt I had gotten from Beverly Hills that said 'You're the star so shine, shine, shine', a pair of denim shorts with a butterfly embroidered on the left leg that my dad had given to me a couple of days before I left for camp and black slip-ons. Only lightly dusting a tube of strawberry lip-gloss on, pulled my sandy blond hair back into a braid and out of my eyes also making sure that my butterfly earing were in place properly.

A couple of things that you might have noticed about me. Yes I'm obsessed with butterflies; don't know why I just am. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, but not your typical daughter. You see I just don't get the whole have to be beautiful every second of the day thing, sure I like to look good and love the designer clothes and accessories my dad buys me, but I also participate fully in every class at camp especially sword training. Even though I use a knife I usually clobber almost everyone there. I'm nowhere near Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase's level, but I'm almost at Clarisse Isaac** (A/What is her last name again I cannot find it anywhere?).** Also I absolutely hate Drew, but almost everyone at camp does, so it's not that big of a deal.

I excited the bathroom just as the conch horn sounded.

"Cabin 10, follow me" Drew said in her annoyingly chipper voice.

I walked behind her being at camp two months less than Drew. But because she was also a year older she took leadership of Aphrodite's cabin after Selena died. I so wish that she hadn't or that Drew had died in the war as well. Everyone was sick of her constant torturing and never pitching with camp chores. But none of us could say anything to anyone because Drew was a charm speaker(why mum had blessed someone as mean as he with such an awesome gift I'll never know), so Drew, using her abilities made sure none of us would ever be able to tell, and every time a new cabin mate would join she would do it straight away, so that none of us could tell her/him and get them to tell Chiron or someone else in charge, aside from Mr D, he wouldn't care in the slightest.

As we entered the eating area we all moved so we could sit with our friends, I moved to sit next to Lacey and Mitchell, the only two siblings that weren't mean, spiteful or just completely obsessed with nothing other than fashion, love and beauty. At least these two knew that there were other interesting things to talk about. Lacey was bouncing with excitement and kept glancing over at the Poseidon table every three seconds.

"If you don't stop looking over there, Annabeth's gonna think you're looking for Percy and she won't take that too well" I said as Mitch snickered wondering what was up with her.

"I'm not looking for Percy, I 'm looking for" then she let out a soft squeal and we all looked at the entrance to see Percy walk in followed by his siblings Ryan and Claire. Ryan and Claire were fifteen year old twins that had arrived four months after the war ended, being claimed that night.

Mitch turned back around and whispered "No way" Lace nodded.

And we all turned to look at him again the three kids of Poseidon as they sat down all on the same side Ryan sitting on the Left on Percy and Claire sitting on the right. Ryan looked over at our table, made eye-contact with Lace, waved and went back to talking to his siblings. Just then the nymphs and dryads came out with our breakfast and everyone went up to the brazier to sacrifice a small part of our food. We got pushed out-of-the-way and I ended up behind Percy and Annabeth who were deep in conversation when Ryan moved behind them.

"Hi Lacey". He said shyly.

"Hey Ryan, what's up" Lace responded.

"Just wanted to make sure that we're still on for tonight, down by the ocean?" he asked like he was worried she would say no, and even I couldn't say that he wasn't adorable and that I wanted to do the Aphrodite thing and squeal like a girl about it. I restrained myself though as I waited for Lacey to reply.

"Of course we are" she said without hesitating.

The biggest smile spread across his face as he turned around and sacrificed a bunch of grapes and said a quick prayer. I stepped up and gave up the yummiest looking bread roll I'd ever been given. "Aphrodite" I whispered before continuing in my head with, _please let me have a chance to prove myself as more than just another ditzy Aphrodite girl…, and could you, I don't know maybe send me a sign about whether or not I'll ever have what Percy and Annabeth have or what any of the other couples at camp have please._ I stepped away when I smelled the same perfume our cabin always smells like and returned to my seat.

********************************Time Lapse************************************

That Friday was the same as every other Friday;

Breakfast,

Archery,

Arts and Crafts,

Lunch,

Obstacle Course,

Sword Fighting,

Capture the Flag

Dinner,

Campfire/Sing along,

Free time,

Bed.

And just like every other day I had to put up with most of my cabin complaining about **_EVERYTHING._** You'd think that one day they would just stop, but after 4 years they still complain about the same things. After our team won capture the flag, and we had dinner I went to the campfire. We sung as usual (the Apollo cabin leading us), had ghost stories told (most by Travis and Connor Stoll), and roasted marshmallows. I was having fun like every other time, and was ready to go to bed when Chiron went to open up his mouth when Rachel (the camps' new not mummified oracle) doubled over then stood up with her eyes glowing green. It only took me a second to realise that she was about to voice another prophecy. Then she opened her mouth, green smoke came billowing out and then;

_"To protect the Shifters in the land of rain_

_Eight will go to prevent the pain_

_Two who like to steal with one who likes to raise_

_And the two leaders that don't like praise_

_There will be a surprise for one earlier declared and one chosen dove_

_Another likes the dark and the final is now allowed to love"_

***FYI HoO stands for Heroes of Olympus.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, or Twilight. They belong to the wicked Rick Riordan. Although I do own Macey and the plot.**

**(A/N) So how'd you like it? And I know the prophecy was weird but it was the best I could do soz y'all. Please tell me what you thought just by scrolling down that little bit more typing your comment in and then click the button. Be honest and constructive criticism required. Thanks for reading. **

** *Randomgirl1998***


	2. The Prophecy and What it Means

**A/N Not all the chapters will come this quickly but I will try to get them out as soon as I can.**

**Before I get started I want to thank ninja4evs for being the first who reviewed. I really appreciated. And I encourage everyone else to review as I will update faster. And responses to reviews will be down the bottom.**

**The prophecy and what it means**

_Previously on Quileute's in trouble_

_"To protect the Shifters in the land of rain_

_Eight will go to prevent the pain_

_Two who like to steal with one who likes to raise_

_And the two leaders that don't like praise_

_There will be a surprise for one earlier declared and one chosen dove_

_Another likes the dark and the final is now allowed to love"_

_Page Break_

"What does that mean" the leader for Hecate cabin asked, I couldn't remember her name. But she did ask a very good question, one that I wanted to know the answer to.

"Rachel are you able to walk?" Chiron asked. She stood up shakily and nodded. "Well than if all camp leaders and second in commands could please disperse to the rec room, everyone else go to your cabins and get ready for bed."

There was a lot of mutterings as cabin leaders handed over cabin flags to siblings, people headed to bed and to the rec room. The reason for second in command's needing to go was so if the head had to go on a quest the second could be informed of the duties they had to perform.

Chiron soon camp in with Rachel, Percy and Annabeth and everyone settled down without even being told.

"Now it is obvious that we have a prophecy for a quest that eight of you must go on. Which eight, have been determined in the prophecy. _Two who like to steal_."

"That's us" Travis and Connor shouted in unison making everyone laugh.

"_One who likes to raise_" Everyone was quiet trying to work it out.

"Wait isn't raise another word for grow?" Marcus- Athena cabin's second in command- asked.

"Yeah, and the only cabin that would fit is Demeter" Annabeth answered.

"Guess that's me" Katie said trying to disguise that she was happy but blew it when she looked at Travis and they smiled at each. After only being together for a little bit being apart for Zeus know how long would wreck their fledgling relationship. Even someone who doesn't care that much about the whole thing knew it, then again I'd been living with it for four summers in a row now, something must have stuck. I'm just glad it was love stuff and not the best way to degrease your hair. Because if I said _that_ out _loud.*Shudders*_ Talk about humiliating.

"_Two leaders who don't like praise_".

Almost as if we had practiced it we all said "Annabeth and Percy" at the same time. They tried denying it but Chiron silenced them with a look.

"Alright guess it's us then" Annabeth mumbled.

"Great another, awesome. Wonder if I'll actually get my soul reaped this time?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Percy". Ryan (who was slightly older than Claire therefore the second in command) and Annabeth yelled at him while Chiron just gave him a disappointing look.

"_There will be a surprise for one earlier declared and one chosen dove_".

"Well one earlier declared would obviously mean one of us five" Travis said simply as the rest of us started slightly confused that Travis had gotten it write on purpose.

"What?"

"Dude, Katie's really starting to get to you now. I mean your sounding smart and everything. Ow!" he said as Travis and Katie hit him. I smiled only the Stolls would be able to still be idiots and make all of us laugh when we were discussing the first quest that any demi-god had been on since the war was over.

"Well the next part must mean Aphrodite, because it says dove." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Is it the one day in the centaury that dumb people become smart" Nico muttered, not flinching at all when Percy and Travis glared at him.

"Whatever, if I have to go I'll go" Drew flippantly said as she filed her nails. Everyone who knew they were going grimaced and everyone else I swear properly crossed their fingers that they wouldn't have to go and be anywhere near Drew. I felt sorry for the seven that would have to be around her, but I also wished that it had said two doves. Because if I went, Drew would at one point use charmspeak on me to get me to do something menial properly, and with Annabeth and Katie there they would figure it out and the truth would come out and Cabin 10 would be free. I would also get either Lacey or Mitchell to go on two quests so that one of them could challenge me for cabin leader at something like archery(they're both better than me at it) so I wouldn't have to be Cabin Leader. A voice pulled me out of the best daydream I'd ever had.

"_Another likes the dark_ "Thalia murmured. "That has to be you Nico". He glanced at Drew and sighed.

"_And the final is now allowed to love_. That has to be you Thaila; you just left the hunt, leaving you able to love again." Butch said, who was the cabin leader of Iris. My last hope of ever getting rid of Drew was dying I realised, when I heard a pop and I saw a man who could only be described as hot just then he flashed a grin and I recognized him.

"Dad" Will and his second said calmly but curiously.

"Lord Apollo" Everyone else said respectfully.

"Please just Apollo, and nice to see you Will and Bryce. Sorry Chiron I'm on official business can't stay for a chance to catch up."

"That's alright Lord Apollo" Chiron said ignoring what Apollo had just said "what type of business?"

"A prophecy that my awesome Oracle gave not so long ago" Apollo smiles at Rachel who smiles back" that you think you have all figured out. You see, you've missed a word, a very important word. Now the whole line was "There will be a surprise for one earlier declared and one chosen dove".

"Yeah we know, there's a surprise for one of the others that were already named and for me" Drew responded sounding irritated.

"Except it wasn't for you, and the word was one chosen dove." Myself and everyone else understood now. "I give you Aphrodite the Goddesses of Love and Beauty."

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics but was anxious to see my mum. One loud pop and there she was.

"Hi everyone" she greeted us all with a charming smile, the girls that had their boyfriends in the room turned away the guy's head and glared at Aphrodite.

"Sorry girls, you live on Olympus for so long that you forget that even your married you can wonder around and have kids with other people. Which is a brilliant thing, because otherwise, my girls wouldn't be alive. Hi Mace, Drew." She gave us a little wave and smile, I grinned back and I could see Drew smiling but I could also tell that she was seething that mum had mentioned me first.

"Now, business" she said as she clapped her hands in delight.

"I get to decide which one of my kids goes, but you see I've known about this quest since, well before Drew and Macey were born." Some of the guys in the room cringed at the mental picture.

And because I've known I have been watching, so I already know who I'm going to pick" she smiled at the two of us and Drew sat up straighter, thinking that it would be her. While I desperately hoped that it would be me.

"Drew, honey, sorry but you're staying home," the seven who were going let out a sigh of relief," Macey, you are going instead, good luck to the eight of you and I hope you enjoy your surprise" she said grinning before she and Apollo popped out.

"This can't be right I'm the leader" Drew spluttered outraged.

"Well it is. So, if everyone aside from the eight and Lou Ellen could go to bed" Chiron asked while I realised that was her name.

Once everyone was gone Chiron glanced at Lou Ellen and she grabbed a map and a small crystal attached to a piece of cord.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started to swing the crystal back and forth like a pendulum all over the map.

"I'm scrying for the location that you are going to, the prophecy said _'land of rain'_, meaning it properly rains a lot, and if mum answers my prayer I can find the place you have to go to." Suddenly the crystal swing around a place on the map when it landed abruptly.

"Forks, Washington. "she pronounced loudly. She looked up at the eight of us, none of us knowing anything about Forks. (except Annabeth of course)

"I'd pack lots of warm clothes tonight if I was you, it gets cold with the rain down there." she said as she packed up and left.

Chiron kept us there for awhile longer giving us lists of what to pack and to expect. When he let us go I trudged back to my cabin and as quietly as I could, because my siblings were fast asleep as far as I could tell, and then slipped into bed super happy that I had been picked.

_Time Lapse_

As I was spraying perfume and exciting the bathroom Drew entered. She glared at me. I shook my head and left, Drew hadn't even really wanted to go, she was acting completely stupid. I shrunk my dagger so it now looked like a bottle of lipstick ( it had been really handy during the war because the halfblood who searched hadn't thought it was necessary to confiscate, he had definitely regretted that decision), hugged Lacey and Mitchell, wished them luck with Drew and fled for the hill, so I wouldn't still be here when she got out.

The other seven were already waiting at the top of the hill with Chiron.

"Sorry had to wait for the bathroom "I said quickly as my explanation. Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes at me and I glared, felling my eyes start to change colour though I tried to calm myself down. That was one thing that I had gotten from mum, my eyes changed colour when I got emmotional. Chiron informed us that we would be travelling by plane-cue frightened looks from two big three kids and Thalia just sighed when he said that, like she didn't want to- and he assured the two boys that Zeus had promised he wouldn't blast them out of the sky. They still didn't look all that happy. Chiron left when the horn went for breakfast, and all eight of us stood their waiting to go to a town named after a culinary instrument. Two sons of Hermes one son of Poseidon and another of Hades, a daughter of Athena, Zeus, Demeter, and me Cabin 10's second in command, hand picked from her entire cabin to go on the quest. Oh this was going to be soooo much fun.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, so I know that there is people who are reading this. Constructive critism is really helpful remember.**

**Review Replies.**

**ninja4evs-Thanks I appreciate it. For some reason I'm obsessed with OOC. I think I like them better, because it shows just how creative a writer is in thinking up a personality, instead of just sticking to what was already given to them. Hope you liked this chappy. Thanks again for being the first to review.**

***RandomGirl1998***


End file.
